Problem: ${9} \div {9} = {?}$
If we split ${9}$ circles into $9$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${9}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${9} \div {9} = {1}$